


И зелёная трава растёт кругом...

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: A Bit Angsty Porn with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Glory Hole, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Watson, Turkish Bath, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:16:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13514640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Перо в отверстии, отверстие в стене, а стена в бане...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And the green grass grew all around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474980) by [okapi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/okapi/pseuds/okapi). 



Продолжая читать газету, я пробормотал приветствие при возвращении Холмса.

– Ну, не нужно быть детективом, мой дорогой Уотсон, чтобы сделать вывод, что вы хорошо провели этот день.

Чёрт возьми!

Как много увидел Холмс? Как много моя персона, наполовину скрытая за новостями о мире, могла рассказать тому, для кого каждый поступок любого человека так же ясен, как эти новости?

Я боролся с желанием отбросить свой щит из чернил-и-страниц и посмотреть Холмсу прямо в глаза. Это подарит ему возможность узнать обо мне оставшуюся часть того, что тот мог или не мог для себя отметить. Если он сможет прочитать правду о том, как прошёл мой день, он будет иметь полное право по правилам вежливого или невежливого общества дразнить, презирать, пожалеть или заклеймить меня каким-нибудь позорным или, надеюсь, невысказанным обвинением. Прилагая титанические усилия, я как можно естественней зашуршал газетой, симулируя интерес к колонке объявлений.

– О, да? – спросил я, изумляясь беспечности собственного голоса.

– Да, – ответил Холмс. А потом, вздохнув, он заговорил спокойно и философски:

– В дополнение к оплате, Уотсон, я всегда получал немало небольших подарков от клиентов. Я предполагаю, что три оплаченных сеанса в самой исключительной турецкой бане в Лондоне не настолько необычное вознаграждение, особенно учитывая то, что я спас одно из наиболее уважаемых имён в Англии из лап безжалостного вымогателя. Разве это не похоже на ложу в опере? Но в отличие от оперы, я не большой поклонник турецких бань. Однако было бы грубо отказываться от подарка, особенно когда у меня есть компаньон, который был бы очень признателен за него. Вы именно там были сегодня, не так ли, Уотсон?

– Да.

Во время этих рассуждений Холмса я собирался с духом, чтобы встретить его пристальный взгляд. Я был светским человеком. Он тоже, в этом отношении. Я опустил газету и поднял голову. Выражение лица Холмса, к счастью, было бесстрастным. Я выдохнул.

– Планировка этого здания почти такая же, как у бань, что расположены на Нортамберлэнд-Авеню. Или даже на Джермин-Стрит, которые я посещаю редко. Только эти бани чуть меньше. Клиентура? Ну, я видел там господ, имена которых, уж простите меня, Холмс, мелькают на страницах этого издания гораздо чаще, чем ваше.

Для выразительности я снова зашуршал газетой.

– Я прощаю вас, – сказал Холмс с удивлённой улыбкой. Свернув газету, я продолжил:

– Отсюда следует, что, учитывая покровителей, там можно найти более высокий уровень конфиденциальности и больше тишины, чем можно обычно найти в подобных учреждениях. Но я – человек привычки. Я делал там то, что делаю обычно, независимо от общества. Мне сделали массаж, а я использовал сухую сауну и бассейн, и потом с комфортом подремал в укромном уголке.

Холмс кивнул. – Она стоит второго посещения?

– О, да, – сказал я, улыбнувшись. – И третьего.

– Отлично. Ну, а сейчас кое-что требует моего внимания. – Он кивнул на ёмкость с разъеденными кислотой химическими реактивами.

Когда он занялся своим опытом, я встал, смешал виски с содовой, а затем снова сел в кресло.

Я солгал, конечно, но только в том, что не всё рассказал.

В бане произошло кое-что необычное. И я ещё не решил, что об этом думать.

Но, как же странно, очень странно ощущать смесь порочности и страсти, хотя многие могут сомневаться относительно новизны подобного.

Признаюсь честно: этим днём в бане у меня был первый любовник, начиная со смерти Мэри. Или, скорее, я – у него.

Если бы не кое-что, лежащее в кармане моего пальто, я не был бы уверен, что произошедшее не было голодным страстным сном стареющего вдовца.

Как я рассказал Холмсу, мне сделали там массаж. Мой альков был последним в длинном ряду помещений, разделённых тонкой стенкой. Камень и свечи делали коридор похожим на катакомбы, но каждое помещение было украшено дорогими тяжёлыми шторами, служащими дверями, и лёгкими, на внутренних стенах. В моем алькове горели ладан и небольшая печь, благодаря которой в алькове витал приятный аромат древесины, а также было тепло. Горячие масла, втираемые в мою кожу, дарили воспоминания о далёких странах, в которых я побывал. На одном столе стояли стеклянные банки и пузырьки, а на другом лежало чистое полотно. Банщик являлся профессионалом своего дела. Очень быстро моё состояние стало безмятежным.

Сделав массаж, служитель указал мне на предписанное количество времени – его показывали песочные часы – которое мне было разрешено _отдыхать_. Ложе было удобным, в помещении – тепло. Комфорт и блаженство.

Таким образом я заснул.

Когда я проснулся, в песочных часах ещё оставалась половина песка. Застонав и фыркнув, как зверь, я сел.

А потом я увидел это.

Кое-что в стене.

Я соскользнул с ложа и отвёл штору в сторону.

Это было перо.

Точнее, это был кончик коричневого пера, выглядывающий из отверстия в стене на высоте талии.

Перо переместилось туда и обратно.

Держась за ложе для равновесия, я наклонился, чтобы заглянуть в отверстие. Но, конечно, учитывая мой возраст и настороженность, это не получилось быстро, поэтому к тому времени, когда я заглянул в отверстие размером с кулак, перо исчезло, а штора скрыла соседний альков и того, кто держал перо.

Как странно!

Шутка, конечно.

Я собирался накинуть халат и исследовать соседний альков, когда перо появилось снова, перемещаясь, как прежде.

Кто-то меня дразнит? Или это игра моего воображения, то, в чём Холмс меня всегда обвинял, когда я разрешал ему буйствать в своих хрониках?

Протянув руку к стене, я наклонился и поймал перо между большим и указательным пальцами.

Перо потянули назад. Я потянул его на себя.

Я улыбнулся.

Меня _дразнили_.

Перо потянули сильнее. Я сделал то же самое.

Потом мою руку затянули в отверстие.

А затем кончик моего пальца оказался во рту.

Я ахнул и выдернул руку, будто обжёгся.

Пауза. А потом в отверстии снова появился самый кончик пера, медленно двигаясь вперёд-назад.

Передо мной извиняются?

Возможно, у меня богатое воображение, но я понял этот вопрос достаточно ясно. Если эта игра, могу я в неё поиграть?

Я посмотрел на песочные часы, а затем пожал плечами.

Поймав перо, я разрешил незнакомцу затянуть мою руку в отверстие, а затем позволил моему указательному пальцу оказаться во влажном рту, судя по всему, взрослого человека.

Это был рот с чертовски умным языком. Губы обхватили мой палец. Зубы я не почувствовал. Но то, что послало выстрел желания прямо в моё сердце, было языком — облизывающим, дразнящим, скользящим и оплетающим. Я облизал губы; они были сухими и немного потрескавшимися.

Ещё больше сосательных движений. Потом облизывание. А затем внезапно мой палец был выпущен на свободу и оказался в прохладном воздухе.

Я медленно убрал руку.

В этот момент перо быстро задвигалось взад и вперёд, дразня, как в начале.

Я понял приглашение и отказался. Ни моё желание, ни мое любопытство не могли преодолеть ужас кастрации.

Я ни за что не _засуну_ свой член в это отверстие.

Однако, эта альтернатива вскоре стала недоступна, поскольку перо было заменено на член.

Длинный. С небольшим изгибом влево.

И вертикальный. Очень вертикальный.

К моему удивлению, я не колебался. Метнувшись к столу с мазями, маслами и бальзамами, я выбрал тот, который посчитал самым подходящим для такой цели. Затем я взял полотенце и вернулся к члену, который начал показывать первые признаки увядания – знаки, которых не должно было быть, это действительно обеспокоило меня – и приступил к работе.

Мой сосед кончил очень быстро и без единого звука; я понял это, прислонив ухо к стене.

После того, как я его вытер, член исчез, и его место заняло перо. Оно медленно и, да, призывно, перемещалось. Угроза всё ещё существовала, но она была снижена тем, что мой затуманенный желанием мозг посчитал демонстрацией доброй воли.

Я распахнул свой халат. Высота отверстия была подходящей для...

И прежде чем я закончил мысль, мой наполовину твёрдый член последовал за пером.

Я знал, что это будет рот, а не рука. Ощутив влажную ласку, я шумно выдохнул.

Это был язык.

Повернув голову, я прижался к стене рукой, толкнувшись так, как мне позволяло отверстие.

Он облизывал медленно и красиво. Одной рукой он обхватил меня вокруг основания. Идеальное сосание, как будто он делал это с утра до вечера. Я улыбнулся, когда кончик языка проследил вены. Мой член не был длинным, но он был толстым.

Он великолепно растягивал пару губ.

Я представил, как эти невидимые губы растягиваются и блестят, улыбаясь вокруг моего члена. Я не знал ничего, кроме случайного самоудовлетворения на протяжении нескольких лет, поэтому было так восхитительно отдать себя чьей-то заботе.

Я задрожал. Я был _во власти_ незнакомца.

Дразня мою щель и головку, он сжал основание, и я кончил у – и через – стены.

Он всё проглотил.

Это не должно было иметь значения, но эта картинка вызвала на бис удовольствие и семя. Его было меньше, но, так или иначе, эти капли, видимо, оказались слаще, потому что я услышал или, возможно, почувствовал, или, возможно, вообразил, как мой сосед вздохнул и улыбнулся.

Он вытер меня так же аккуратно, как я – его.

Я посмотрел через плечо.

Я решил подождать, пока не упадёт последняя песчинка и пока не придёт служитель.

Но завязывая пояс халата, занимаясь поиском тапочек, бросанием полотенца в льняное мусорное ведро и возвращением банки на место, я чуть не забыл о шторе.

Я уже собрался закрыть ей отверстие.

А там было это.

Перо. В отверстии. Неподвижное.

Спрятав его в карман, я услышал в коридоре шаги.


	2. Chapter 2

Я надеялся вернуться в баню на следующей неделе. Мой план состоял в том, чтобы оказаться там в тот же день недели в то же самое время и, если позволит судьба, в том же самом месте.

Но судьба – капризная дама, а если она – любовница, то, конечно, не моя.

Холмс и я вскоре оказались втянуты в дело, заставившее нас уехать из Лондона. Прошло две недели, прежде чем я оказался в желаемом месте. Расположившись в том же самом массажном алькове, я лежал на удобном ложе и вдыхал ароматы печи и ладана.

Служитель был раздосадован, поскольку стало очевидно, что массаж не вызвал такой же счастливой эйфории, как при первом посещении. Да и мог ли он её вызвать, когда меня, как маятник, качало между похотливым ожиданием и самым жестоким самобичеванием?

Не было никаких признаков того, что встреча повторится. На самом деле анонимность и случайная природа встречи убедительно говорили о том, что это будет одноразовый инцидент. Тем не менее, я не мог не противостоять этой холодной и безвольной правде.

Уотсон!

Когда я себя одёрнул, я сделал это голосом Холмса; в этом мысленном крике одновременно были поддразнивание и нетерпеливый зов, к которому я обычно прислушивался, как верный зверь-компаньон, которым я и был.

Получив немало монет, служитель, извиняясь, оставил меня с моими ожиданием и тихим бичеванием, то есть, с моей глупой надеждой.

Я пристально смотрел на песчинки, льющееся каскадом в песочных часах, а затем...

_Это было там!_

Когда штора зашевелилась, я, прикусив губу, в одно мгновение соскочил с ложа и отвёл её в сторону.

Коричневое перо!

Или, скорее, его партнёр из крыла. Или, возможно, из хвоста. Я ничего не знал о птицах.

Перо зашевелилось, как будто говоря «Вы уже начали волноваться, дружище?» 

Я покачал головой. И улыбнулся. А затем я поспешно достал то, что прятал в кармане одежды.

Я не говорил на языке перьев – на самом деле, я провёл много времени, изучая перо и обдумывая его значение, и был разочарован своей невежественностью – но я свободно говорил на другом языке, на языке цветов.

Белый цветок, который я протянул через отверстие незнакомцу, был получен от друга, бывшего пациента, у которого было несколько оранжерей.

Испанский жасмин означал чувственность.

Цветок исчез. Так же, как и перо.

Я не мог – нет, я буду откровенен; где ещё, если не здесь – я _принял решение_ больше не ждать. Без преамбулы или приглашения – птичьего, цветочного, или ещё какого – я засунул свой твёрдый член в отверстие.

И угодил прямо в рот.

Я не смог сдержать стон.

Возможно, он его услышал. Я надеялся, что он его услышал. Я надеялся, что ему он понравился, потому что...

... _тот же самый рот!_

Это был тот же самый рот. Это должен был быть он. Ни один тот раз, когда я брал себя в свои руки — что я делал довольно часто за прошлые две недели – не мог с ним сравниться.

Умелый язык, изгиб губ. Всё это ощущалось точно так же, как прежде.

Я задел его нёбо. О, он принял меня глубже. С интересом, приличествующим зелёной молодежи, я толкнулся сильнее, царапая тело и лицо о стену.

Внезапно, его рука плотно обхватила меня вокруг основания.

Решительное прикосновение было панацеей.

И сразу же моё тело – ну, кроме моего члена, который пульсировал – и мой разум успокоились.

Я позволил ему руководить моими движениями. Толчки были медленными и осторожными, и они вознаграждались изысканными сосанием и облизыванием. 

Довольно скоро мы нашли ритм.

«Я здесь. Я здесь. Я здесь» казалось, говорил он.

«Возьмите меня. Возьмите меня. Делайте всё, что хотите, но не позвольте мне уйти» отвечал я.

Он держал меня во рту очень долго после того, как я кончил.

И это было великолепно.

Когда туман желания рассеялся, я упал на колени.

Конечно, я хотел бы сообщить, что обслужил его с умением дорогой куртизанки.

Я хотел бы, конечно, но, по правде говоря, я сделал всё неправильно.

Слишком неаккуратно, слишком небрежно, слишком влажно, слишком неуверенно, слишком беспорядочно, слишком некрасиво. Никакого изящества. Никакого таланта. И, самое прискорбное, мне очень мешал рвотный рефлекс.

Я задыхался. Часто. Я захлёбывался слюной. Очень сильно. И были зубы, там, где не должно быть зубов. Но только один раз, слава Богу. И я понял, правда очень, очень, _очень_ поздно – особенно учитывая все варианты встречи, которое приходили в мою голову за последние две недели – две вещи: одна, что мудрость трёх континентов была столь же пыльной и затянутой паутиной, как и разбитый от путешествий оловянный курьерский ящик в хранилищах банка Cox and Co, и, вторая, что выполнение фелляций – это не поездка на велосипеде.

Но в тот момент, когда я собирался закончить всё неуклюжей и извиняющейся рукой, что-то пощекотало мой подбородок.

Испугавшись, я остановился и чуть-чуть наклонил голову, что разглядеть, что же это может быть.

Это пощекотало меня ещё раз.

Перо.

Подражая его более раннему жесту, я обхватил основание его члена одной рукой, а перо – большим и указательным пальцами другой руки.

Он потянул. И я потянул.

Он потянул. И я потянул.

_Вот так. Вот так. Мне нравится вот так. Нравится. Вот так._

И я сделал так.

И даже когда его тело напряглось, я сохранил устойчивую, как у поезда, ритмичность хода.

_Вот так. Вот так. Ему нравится вот так. нравится. Вот так._

Как и прежде, мой невидимый любовник кончил в тишине.

Его семя было горьким. Заворчав, я скривился и выплюнул его на полотенце, как только смог, но, если это имело значение, и я подозреваю, что это так, я вытер его с нежностью, мягкостью и осторожностью.

А затем я встал.

Я уже немолод. И не такой гибкий, как раньше. Иногда так легко забыть то, что пуля Jezail разрушила мне только одно плечо, а не каждый сустав в моём теле.

В песочных часах упало гораздо больше песчинок, чем я хотел бы признать, но к тому времени, когда я встал, перо уже ожидало меня в отверстии.

Улыбнувшись, я его взял, а затем спрятал в карман.

***

– Я ничего не знаю о птицах.

– Мне нравятся, когда они пожарены миссис Хадсон на масле пастернака и поданы с бокалом белого вина.

Я вздрогнул.

– Холмс!

– Простите, мой дорогой Уотсон. – Подойдя ко мне, он остановился, чтобы посмотреть через моё плечо на книжный шкаф. – Это – пробел в вашей библиотеке, не так ли? И не только в поваренном разделе. Ваше воображение поразила какая-то конкретная птица в последнее время?

Что я должен был сказать? Коричневая? С перьями?

– Я видел её на днях. И подумал, что она необычна для города, – солгал я. – Я предполагаю, что есть эксперты. Орнитологи. Таксидермисты. Краснолицые тётки в твидовых костюмах, которые никогда не бродят без пары биноклей вокруг их шей? – нахмурившись, спросил я.

– Я не являюсь никем из перечисленного, но если вы опишете птицу, возможно, я смогу быть полезен.

Я скорее съем перья, чем опишу или покажу их Холмсу.

Потому что будут вопросы, на которые я не хотел бы отвечать, и даже могут быть ответы, которые я не захочу услышать.

– О, это нелепо! – воскликнул я, всплеснув руками в воздухе так, как, признаюсь, приличествует актёру театра, но, конечно, едва ли в таком затруднительном положении. Повернувшись, я оттолкнул Холмса и направился к лестнице в спальню. 

– Уотсон?

Я отмахнулся от его беспокойства и угрюмо пожелал ему спокойной ночи.

***

Это было просто удовольствие. Немного спонтанное, и затем немного менее спонтанное удовольствие. Возможно, мой невидимый любовник делал так всё время. Он наслаждался этим. Ну, это хорошо для него и его друзей-у-стены. Он был, очевидно, довольно хорош в этом. Возможно, за значительную сумму баня позволяла ему использовать тот альков. И, что гораздо важнее, они не задавали вопросы о том, что он там делал.

Возможно, он был вымогателем! И он потребует кругленькую сумму и у меня тоже!

Я сомневался относительно этого. Но я был совершенно не тем типом жертвы, если это всё так. И у меня не было кругленькой суммы, чтобы ему дать. И я не боюсь погибели. 

Война. Вдовство. Мистер Шерлок Холмс. Все эти явления заставляли меня думать о пепле и фениксе, приучая к «самому худшему, что может случиться с человеком».

Но на самом деле я боялся эмоций в моей груди, там, где не должно было быть ничего, кроме довольства в память о пресыщенном вожделении и удовлетворении похоти.

Уотсон! Вы – чёртов дурак! Идите спать!

Я взял в руки два близнеца-пера, посмотрел на них ещё раз, а затем положил их между страницами записной книжки, как закладку.


	3. Chapter 3

Мой последний визит в баню отложился вследствие стремительной причины, то есть, моего ускорения, то есть, падения, как дождь, в Темзу, когда я бежал за Холмсом, преследующим быстроногого злодея. Какое-то время я для разнообразия провалялся с лихорадкой.

Но через две недели после дня и часа предыдущей встречи я вернулся.

Как я мог не вернуться?

Банщик нахмурился, узнав о моём несчастном случае и болезни, и подготовил одну особую смесь из масел и трав для втирания в мою кожу, а другую, чтобы плеснуть в печь и насытить воздух ароматами; обе были прекрасны.

Доверив заботу о теле умелым рукам, я отправил свои мысли в воображаемый публичный дом, туда, где они часто блуждали между приступами озноба и лихорадочными снами в течение последних двух недель.

После массажа банщик сиял, как любой мастер, очень довольный своей работой. Конечно, я похвалил его и положил много монет на его ладонь. Он благословил меня, перевернул песочные часы и попрощался.

Я смотрел на штору, пока она не заколыхалась.

Да, да, да.

Спрыгнув с ложа, я взял полотенце и подушку, и поприветствовал перо в отверстии.

Я потянул. Он потянул. Я потянул чуть сильнее.

_Вы первый, на этот раз._

Он понял. Появился его член.

Я бросил подушку на пол, а затем на неё опустился.

Я не торопился, запоминая его особенности: его аромат, мягкость его головки и твёрдость под ней, небольшой изгиб влево, то, как он толкался и кончил в абсолютной тишине.

И я рад сообщить, что в этот раз у меня всё получилось гораздо лучше. Но, как бы то ни было, я всё равно выплюнул его семя в полотенце. Я сомневался, что даже с пожизненным членством в этом учреждении или приверженностью к данному акту мне когда-нибудь понравится этот вкус.

Я медленно встал на ноги. Возможно, это были остатки болезни, вялости от массажа или даже отрезвляющее понимание, что это было последнее из наших безымянных и безликих удовольствий, но мне потребовалось больше мази и поглаживаний, прежде чем я был готов.

Была уверенная рука и...

_...то, что не было ртом!_

– О! – воскликнул я.

Ощущения и мысли были двумя безудержными двуколками, столкнувшимися на углу улицы моего горла.

Он хотел заняться содомией.

Он сам занимался содомией со мной.

Ну. Хорошо? Да. Всё в порядке.

Туго. Очень туго.

Он соскользнул.

Я прижался к стене, и он пронзил себя снова.

Он подготовился к этому, это было ясно.

Я – нет, это тоже было ясно.

Я вспомнил ритм пера.

_Вот так. Вот так. Ему нравится вот так. Нравится. Вот так._

Впервые я пожелал пару плеч или бёдер вместо стены.

Возможно, если я чуть наклонюсь, то смогу...

Я услышал, как он застонал. Задушено, сдерживаясь, едва слышимый звук, но я понял, что это был он.

И, внезапно, ощутил гордость, что я такой жеребец.

Я толкнулся сильнее и без всякого ритма, подстрекаемый только собственным желанием.

_Вы хотите заняться содомией, хорошо, сэр, займёмся содомией так, как вы хотите._

Я толкался напротив стены, не думая о том, что камень ниже моего лица окрасился красными мазками. Тихое рычание завибрировало в моей груди, превратившись в рёв.

Я кончил чертовски сильно.

Я не помню, как он вытер меня, хотя он это сделал. Я не знаю, сколько времени я стоял, прислонившись к стене, потерянный в пустоте и уставший.

Когда я пришёл в себя, мой член уже опал, а в отверстии, согласно нашей любовной договорённости, лежало ещё одно перо.

Я глубоко вздохнул и понял, что жжение на носу и щеках не было фантазией. Глядя на всё, как сквозь туман на утреннем солнце, я торопливо привёл комнату в порядок.

Я поднял капюшон халата, взял перо и ушёл задолго до того, как осыпался весь песок в песочных часах.

***

– Уотсон!

Я должен был сбежать в свою комнату, но мне хотелось погреться у камина и выпить хорошего виски.

Я посмотрел на Холмса оценивающим и мутным взглядом.

– Холмс, – пробормотал я и поднял свой стакан.

– Вы нездоровы.

Я горько рассмеялся и кивнул. – Да. – Фыркнув и осушив стакан, я, опираясь на подлокотники, встал.

– Я пойду в клуб, – пробормотал я.

Там будет камин и не будет никаких назойливых детективов, которые, чёрт возьми, видят всё! И там мужчина мог сказать «Отвали» одним взглядом, и никто его не побеспокоит. 

Шатаясь, я направился к своему пальто и сумел его надеть с изяществом козы, пробивающейся сквозь анаконду.

Всё это время Холмс на меня смотрел.

Ну и пусть!

Я спрятал руки в карманы.

_А затем я почувствовал это!_

Цветок.

Цветок вне сезона. Я поручил его изготовить из шёлка (1) двум маленьким друзьям.

Я хотел его ему подарить.

Я забыл.

У меня было три пера.

А что было у него?

Ничего на память.

ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ! ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ, ВСЁ К ЧЕРТУ!

Оставив цветок в кармане, я ударил кулаками в стену.

Это привело Холмса ко мне.

– Уотсон, останьтесь. Вам плохо.

Повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на него, я сквозь слёзы закричал: – Я БЕЗУМЕН, ХОЛМС! РАЗВЕ ВЫ НЕ ВИДИТЕ, ГЛЯДЯ НА МЕНЯ, ЧТО Я СОШЁЛ С УМА?

Я фыркнул, увидев выражение его лица. Это был ужас, даже в состоянии опьянения я его заметил, зарычал – или, возможно, зашипел, в общем это был некий анималистический звук гнева и предупреждения – и отшатнулся от его прикосновений.

– Позвольте мне пойти туда, куда идут все сумасшедшие! Для того, чтобы быть растоптанным в чёртовом снегу! – закричал я. Бросившись вниз по лестнице, я сел в первую двуколку, готовую меня взять.

***

_Я не мог не влюбиться в него._

_Из-за забавного места._

_Из-за рук, рта..._

_Из-за пера._

_Это похоже на влюблённость в шлюху._

_Мужчины влюблялись. Они делали их повелителями. Они делали их содомитами._

_Женщины не влюблялись. Они оказывались правы. И это хорошо для них._

_Мы – такие дураки._

Парень у дверей клуба бросил на меня взгляд, и он имел на это право – он был славным парнем, к тому же Холмс как-то помог ему разобраться с неприятной ситуацией – и отвёл меня в «задумчивый угол», но потом сжалился и усадил в удобное кресло у камина и налил немного виски. Ну, и что с того?

Он потом подошёл ещё несколько раз.

Он знал, что я никуда не собирался, кроме уборной. 

Дураков нет.

***

На следующий день Холмс выглядел так же плохо, как я себя чувствовал. Обычно еда между нами на столе была любезностью со стороны миссис Хадсон. Для больного же сегодня на подносе для завтрака были приготовлены только некрепкий чай и тост, но это, казалось, годилось для Холмса так же, как и для меня, хотя день уже давно перевалил за полдень.

Я приступил к извинениям.

– Холмс, я очень сожалею, что вчера так вспылил. – Я вернул чашку на блюдце и продолжил, упрямо игнорируя его попытки меня остановить. – Я действительно ценю ваше беспокойство, – я быстро оставил попытку улыбнуться, – и, ну, в общем, нет хуже дурака, чем старый дурак.

Его голос был бесстрастным и холодным.

– Я рад, что вас, на самом деле, не постигла судьба сумасшедшего.

Я справился с полуулыбкой. – Простите, если я потревожил вас, когда вернулся. У меня нет абсолютно никаких воспоминаний о том, как я покинул клуб или оказался в кровати.

– Вы пели, – сказал Холмс.

– Черт возьми, – выдохнул я и зажал переносицу между указательным и большим пальцами. – Что-то глупое, несомненно.

Холмс скривился и запел голосом, который я признал похожим на свой. Я так пою, когда напиваюсь.

– И зелёная трава растёт кругом, растёт кругом, зелёная трава растёт кругом!(2)

Я уставился на него.

Один уголок рта Холмса дёрнулся, а затем на его лицо вернулось выражение скорбящего на похоронах.

– Я буду в лаборатории Бартса до вечера. О, и этим утром я сделал покупку, которая может представлять для вас интерес. – Встав, он кивнул на наши кресла.

Когда он ушёл, я занялся расследованием.

Там, на моём кресле, лежала книга.

_Dresser, Birds of Europe, 1871-1896(3)._

***

Я только посмотрел на рисунки.

Хотя было ещё рано, я взял книгу в спальню и разделся для того, чтобы лечь в постель. Я положил все три пера на тумбочку бок о бок на белый носовой платок.

А потом я стал изучать рисунок каждой птицы, оперение которой хотя бы намекало на оттенок коричневого.

До тех пор, пока её не нашёл.

Она там была.

– Соловей(4).

Я понял, что перья моего невидимого любовника были соловьиными не из-за их размера, цвета, формы или какой-то комбинации из этих трёх параметров.

А потому, что рядом с иллюстрацией лежала веточка испанского жасмина.

***

Не будет преувеличением сказать, что мой мир накренился.

Это не было преувеличением, потому что я был так взволнован, что упал с кровати.

И остался там лежать.

Но я понял одну вещь: я не смогу и даже не буду пытаться расшифровывать эту тайну без Холмса.

Кое-как одевшись и обувшись, я спустился по лестнице. Когда я направился к пальто, в гостиной появилась миссис Хадсон.

– Доктор Уотсон, мистер Холмс попросил вам передать вот это до того, как вы уйдёте.

Я поблагодарил её и взял свёрток.

Ещё одна книга.

Оскар Уайлд.

Я сел на диван.

«Истории для детей».

Ах, вот оно что.

«Соловей и роза» (5).

Я прочитал историю. Потом прочитал её ещё раз. А затем, оставив книгу на диване, я надел пальто, шляпу и шарф, схватил ближайшее оружие и вышел в туман.

***

Я шёл в Бартс только с одной целью – найти Холмса.

И, естественно, как с каждым планом в моей жизни, всё пошло наперекосяк.

Мерзавец появился из тумана, набросился на меня и затащил в тёмный переулок. Я был скорее раздражён, чем испуган, и, кроме того, я был к этому готов. У меня в руках была трость Холмса.

– Уотсон, это было бы большой иронией, оказаться вырубленным своим собственным инструментом защиты.

Он стоял позади меня. А справа от нас находилась каменная стена.

Я не оглядывался назад; так или иначе, я понял, что сейчас действуют те же правила, что и в бане.

– Холмс...

– Уотсон, перед вами несколько путей. Мы можем вернуться на Бейкер-стрит и никогда об этом не говорить. Вы можете больше никогда со мной не разговаривать. Если вы потребуете смены адреса...

У меня к нему было так много вопросов, но, по правде говоря, только один.

– Почему?

Ответ показался отрепетированным.

– Вы были так заняты редактированием хроники дела Баскервиля, что не знали большинство деталей затруднительного положения преподобного. Информация, что вымогатель раньше угрожал ему, была связана с действиями, совершёнными в той бане. Я посетил её один раз ради дела и после успешного завершения попросил гостевой допуск. Он был мне обязан.

– Почему?

Ответ был таким медленным, неестественным и настолько нетипичным для Холмса, что я почти забыл о правилах и обернулся.

– Поскольку я хотел узнать, а что если...

Он вздохнул.

– Поскольку я хотел узнать, что...

Ещё один вздох.

Когда он заговорил снова, это был долгий хриплый шепот.

– Поскольку я хотел вас и хотел узнать то, что чувствуешь, будучи вашим любовником.

– Есть же другие методы, Холмс!

– О, мне нужно было предложить это за столом во время завтрака?

Он был прав, но не совсем.

– Но тогда почему – добавлю, такими причудливыми окольными путями – вы признались?

– Потому что я увидел, как вам стало из-за всего этого плохо. Это – по-видимому, моя судьба, повторяться, но я должен вам тысячу извинений, Уотсон. Я понятия не имел, что вы будете так переживать. Я подумал, что вы воспримите всё это как занятие спортом и уж точно не будете страдать.

Размытое изображение лица Холмса накануне ночью. Более чёткое рано утром.

– А вы? – спросил я, а затем нетерпеливо покачал головой. – Подождите, Холмс, но я не понял историю о соловье. Я прочитал историю. Вы – птица? Или студент? Кто я? Девушка? Или птица? Или маленькая ящерица? На самом деле, не могли бы вы выбирать метафоры чуть более прямолинейно!

Он усмехнулся, а затем процитировал:

 

_«И соловей теснее прижался к шипам розы, которые коснулись сердца его и причинили ему жестокую боль и страдания. И чем ужаснее, чем невыносимее становились его страдания, тем звонче, тем раскатистее лилась его песнь, ибо он пел теперь о великой и совершенной любви, о той любви, которая не умирает уже в могиле»(6)._

 

Вздохнув, он продолжил:

 

_«И вдруг его песня оборвалась последним аккордом... Красная роза тоже слушала его. Она дрожала и в порывистом экстазе раскрыла свои лепестки холодному утру»(7)._

 

– Холмс, скажите мне честно, вы – птица, а мой... _член_... шип?

Он тихо рассмеялся.

– Я никогда не мог отказаться от элементов драмы, и конечно, этого не мог даже господин Уайльд. Да, Уотсон. Я просто хотел вас, а годы шли; я выдумал шанс, но допустил серьёзную ошибку. И вы правы: нет хуже дурака, чем старый дурак – особенно тот, который манипулирует лучшим другом для собственного эгоистичного удовольствия. Ваше лицо, вчера вечером, было реальным шипом. Настолько настоящим...

– Вы сожалеете?

– Да, – печально прошептал он.

– Поскольку я забыл подарить вам это.

Вытащив руку в перчатке из кармана пальто, я протянул её в его сторону ладонью вверх.

– Цветок персика, – произнёс Холмс. – _Я – ваш пленник._

– Мы – два идиота, Холмс.

– Это – правда.

Спустя минуту молчания я заметил:

– В начале вы сказали, что у меня есть другие пути. Я хотел бы услышать о них.

Холмс придвинулся поближе и когда он ответил, это был голос не детектива, философа или даже извиняющегося друга, а голос мужчины за стеной бани. 

Мой невидимый любовник.

– Вы знаете, в этом большом городе есть и другие стены с отверстиями.

Улыбнувшись, я расстегнул своё пальто достаточно для того, чтобы позволить ему нырнуть рукой под него и положить руку на мой член.

– И это – только начало взаимных интересов, которые мы могли бы исследовать, – добавил он тихо.

Подёргивание должно было сказать ему всё, что он должен был знать о моём интересе, но я ещё и толкнулся навстречу его прикосновению, и он начал очень медленно скользить вверх и вниз по выпуклости, прослеживая контуры одним пальцем.

– Вы хороши и в этом, Холмс?

– Применение теории – моя специальность. Кроме того, я уделил этому вопросу значительное внимание.

– Могу сказать честно: я в этом не силён. Кстати, простите меня за это.

Он охнул. – Ерунда. Дело практики. Три континента, помните?

– Это было три жизни назад! – Вздохнув, я прижался к его груди так же, как мой твёрдый член к его руке. – Но я предполагаю, что мне не нужно относиться к себе, как к _Птицам Европы_. Я должен научиться нравиться единственному соловью.

Рука остановилась.

– Уотсон?

Я повернул голову в его сторону.

– Я совершенно сражён мужчиной в бане. И мне нравится моя жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом. Сшить эти две части вместе не кажется такой же невыполнимой задачей.

Тыкание носом в мою шею. Потом пара губ прижалась к нежному месту. А затём тёплое дыхание и «Я обожаю вас, Уотсон».

Я улыбнулся и добавил: – А если мы проведём остатки наших жизней вместе, мы оградим остальную часть мира от нашей глупости и сохраним наше хрупкое самолюбие.

– Ура.

Я прижался к нему сильнее. Слои шерсти заняли место стены.

– Вы хотите мой рот.

Я кивнул. – Но вы не должны...

– Я не должен?

_О, этот голос._

Я сглотнул. – Просто я хочу отвести вас домой, и я хочу, чтобы вы научили меня, как любить соловья, не закалывая его членом.

Я услышал ухмылку в его ответе. – Это – тонкое искусство, но это может быть изучено. Закройте глаза, Уотсон.

– Холмс, мы можем быть арестованы, ограблены, убиты...

– Вы мне доверяете?

Не сошёл ли он с ума?

– Всю мою жизнь.

Я закрыл глаза и позволил ему отвести себя к стене. И он, должно быть, опустился на колени среди грязи, оказавшись между моим телом и камнем, когда склонялся к моим пальто, брюкам и остальной части меня, а я положил руки на камень.

_И затем был рот!_

Он обхватил губами мой нуждающийся член и начал его сосать, сделав паузу только для того, чтобы усмехнуться, когда я начал одновременно напевать и толкаться бёдрами.

Позже я научил его словам песни. 

_– И в этом отверстии было перо, самое симпатичное перо, которое вы когда-либо видели. Перо в отверстии, отверстие в стене, а стена в бане. И зелёная трава растёт кругом, растёт кругом, зелёная трава растёт кругом!(8)_

***

 **Примечания переводчика** :

(1) – Об изготовлении искусственных цветов – на сайте Музея Лондона https://www.museumoflondon.org.uk/discover/lost-art-flower-making  
(2) – Англо-немецкая песенка «And The Green Grass Grew All Around» (Или «The Green Grass Grew All Around», или «And the Green Grass Grows All Around»). На самом деле сначала она появилась на английском языке (немецкий появился позже, для образовательных целей). Это не фольклор, авторы – американцы, поэт-песенник Уильям Жером (William Jerome) и композитор Гарри Вон Тильзер (Harry Von Tilzer), песенка впервые опубликована в 1912 году. Её периодически пели в детской телевизионной передаче Barney & Friends (шла на американском TV с 1992 по 2009 гг.). Вариант для прослушивания https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rA5y4s5FgZU

А вот здесь можно найти её перевод: http://in-yazik.ru/?p=806 Название истории – строчка из этой песенки. ;)

(3) – Книга https://panteek.com/Dresser/ Многотомник https://auctions.bidsquare.com/images/lot/2311/2311440_0.jpg  
(4) – Соловей (англ. Nightingale) – https://ibb.co/eZEUgR Соловей из монографии Дрессера https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/cc/41/9e/cc419ed4e1f1041bdaa5bb6fba8bf17a.jpg  
(5) – Сказка «Соловей и роза» Оскара Уайльда http://oscar-wilde.ru/skazki/solovey-i-roza.html  
(6) и (7) – Цитаты отсюда: http://oscar-wilde.ru/skazki/solovey-i-roza.html  
(8) – http://in-yazik.ru/?p=806 Уотсон переделал эту песню. :) В оригинале там речь идёт совсем о другом. :)

Фрагмент оригинала: 

...Птица в яйце, яйцо в гнезде, гнездо на ветке, ветка на дереве, дерево в углублении, углубление в земле...


End file.
